


gather just by gravity

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was experimenting with a future AU concept thing many months back. Dany's takeover of Westeros has begun in the North and Jhiqui and Jon Snow have a somewhat acrimonious discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gather just by gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This was another plot bunny that just would not leave. I rather doubt I'll go further with it, but it was fun to write at the time.

"Lord Commander," Jhiqui said, her tongue nearly tripping over the still unfamiliar form of address. 

Jon Snow's eyebrows rose as he took in her sudden appearance, but otherwise he remained impassive. "You speak the Common Tongue of Westeros?" The revelation did not please him, somehow, and his eyes narrowed as he scrutinized her. It was possible he meant to intimidate her

But Jhiqui of the Dothraki had seen blood soaked raids, encountered all manner of magic, and witnessed the birth of dragons. (That, most of all) She had journeyed to the lands of Asshai, Yi Ti, and even the Shadowlands. Worst of all she had sailed the sea, the body of poisoned water that frightened horses, and she had lived to speak of it all. Her experiences in life matched and surpassed his, and she would not be frightened by the glare of a young man her age. 

Jhiqui stood her ground.

"Yes. Before Khal Drogo captured my clan, and took me into his as a slave, I lived on the outskirts of a town with many foreign traders. I learned their types of speech so we could trade with them when it was necessary." The story was true, but Jhiqui's mother had despaired at her interest in the languages of others. Her relatives had named it a type of madness, although it had served her well enough in the long run.

"Ah. Yes, that makes sense." _He's so cold_, Jhiqui mused, wondering what had made him so. Her queen was equally distant. Perhaps the common blood shared between them was to blame for such a trait. But somehow Jhiqui felt compelled to follow, trust and love her sovereign. She could not say the same about this Jon Snow, and she doubted that further acquaintance with him would change her mind. "Did your Queen send you?" 

"My khaleesi did not send me. I have come here on my own." Indeed, she would be angry to learn of this meeting. Traveling far beyond her wildest imaginings had put Jhiqui beyond fear or doubt. She suspected this would be the case for her entire . 

"I can see that." 

"When will you speak with her," Jhiqui persisted. "She has traveled all this way-" 

"She came this way to secure the Iron Throne." He was almost impassive, but for the faint edge to his voice. "And yet insists upon remaining far to the north of it. Here, where we must remain neutral." 

"Because of who you are." The wind rattled angry against the building's walls. "Her brother's son." 

The thought gave him no joy. Jhiqui could see that at once. "I will not make a bid for the throne, if that's what she means to discuss. I also have the blood of the Starks, and we keep our vows." 

"She fears that you mean to challenge her someday," Jhiqui said quietly, "but I think she simply wants to know someone of her blood." 

"That may be so," he said, as though he hadn't heard her, "Let her know that I will do my duty." 

At once feeling defeated, Jhiqui opted to spend no more time on this pursuit. Unclenching her fists, she turned to leave. "Tell her yourself."


End file.
